


Changing

by banshee_swain



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Everything for Akechi has been changing.





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small character study :P

If I can go back, just for one day... I would choose that day, the day I met you. That was when you seemed the most interested in me. At that time, I wasn't naive. My innocence was taken away with my sight. From that, I wasn't able to see the right path. I became a puppet to my master. A toy for other's, I was always used by everyone. I wish someone, anyone, could pull me out of this hell. I couldn't do it, I could never do it. I've always been weak compared to the other's. I lied about everything about me.

I'm not an ace detective, I'm not a friend of your's, I was always fake. Fake emotions, fake smiles, and even a fake attitude. I wish I could've been true to someone, someone like you. You're perfect, you're everything I wanted to be. Though I'm the scum of the planet, nothing can change that. Being the scum of the planet... God, how pathetic am I? I'm already giving myself a meaningless title. However, I already have one. One I can never change, it's only the fake persona I have. No one knows the real me. Now I'm starting to be too cliché.

I'm no longer a child. Mommy was never there, and I never had a Daddy. There was no happy family in my life. Which leads me to wonder, did you have a nuclear family? Akira Kurusu, I don't know about you, though that doesn't matter. You mannerisms are all that I need. Your stature is perfect, just like your speech. No matter what, I seem to be cheerful when I'm around you. You taught me, even at my death bed, that I was important too. I'm not a tool or a toy. I just wish I could've realize that earlier.

In fact, I wish we met before this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! if i have any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, please tell me! thanks again!


End file.
